Deudas
by Marilyn-Pharae
Summary: Desde hace mucho tiempo lo di todo por perdido. Acepté mi destino, y me resigné a él. Dejé de negarme a estar cada noche en su cama. Recuerdos son lo único que quedaban. Lo que una vez se a perdido, nunca regresará.  AkuRoku.- Universo alterno.


Ok, de acuerdo.

Pharae: Es mi primer fanfic que subo, ¡Pero no el que escribo!

Itsuke: Ajá, ajá, bien, para aclararlo desde ahora. Este es un fanfic…

Pharae/Itsuke: ¡En conjunto! ¡Yeeey~!

Pharae: Lo subí en mi cuenta echa hace tiempo, pero sin actividad, ¿porqué?, porque aquí la señorita Itsuke no quizo más fanfics sin terminar en su cuenta.

IItsuke: Desgraciadamente son muchos… ¡Pero dejamos de atrasar la lectura

Pharae/Itsuke: ¡Disfruten!

…

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

…

(Narrador)

- Ah… Ah… Ah…

Afuera todo se encontraba en silencio. Cómo si todo el mundo se callase, sólo para escuchar gemir al rubio.

Un sin fin de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Algunas de dolor, otras de vergüenza y otras de coraje por la humillación.

Roxas se había visto sometido ante esas sesiones de sexo por el pelirrojo, casi desde que había llegado a aquella enorme hacienda (A la fuerza).

Le habían obligado a pagar las deudas de su padre, trabajando. Al principio, como un sirviente más de esa enorme mansión, pero al paso de unos días, se convirtió en el _"esclavo sexual" _del dueño del lugar.

- Aaah.- jadeó el de mirada esmeralda mientras embestía con más fuerza y rapidez sintiéndose al borde del clímax.

El rubio se aferró aún más a las sábanas, al sentir aquel cálido liquido saliendo de su miembro, y llenando su interior.

Axel, salió de él, abrochó su pantalón, y liberó las manos de las esposas que tenían al de mirada azul atrapado en la cama del _"amo"._

Tras hacer esto, salió de la habitación sin mencionar palabra.

Ahora, lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación, eran los sollozos de Roxas.

…

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

…

(Roxa's POV)

Siempre subía a la copa de los árboles altos que se topaban en mi camino.

Era una costumbre, que había mantenido en mí desde que era niño. Justo después de que mi madre muriese.

En ese entonces, creía que podía alcanzar el cielo y llegar hasta mamá. Creía que ella me esperaba en el paraíso, y tenía fe, en que encontraría un árbol lo suficientemente grande cómo para llegar hasta allá arriba.

Por supuesto, que al paso de los años me di cuenta, de que nunca la alcanzaría subiendo a árboles. También que ella no me esperaba pronto allá. Y aprendí… que no todas las personas son amables.

Un año después de la muerte de mamá, papá desapareció.

Me quedé solo.

Tuve que conseguir un empleo. Pero con lo que ganaba, apenas y podía sobrevivir, tenía que pagar mis estudios, y además comprar comida.

Era triste. Pero era la realidad.

…

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

…

(Narrador.)

- ¿Porqué no me llevaste contigo?.- susurró el rubio.- Allá no hay sufrimiento, ¿Verdad?.

Dieciséis años recién cumplidos. Cabello tan rubio como el mismo oro. Ojos azules. Azul como el mar, en medio de una tormenta. Piel tan pálida como la misma porcelana. Una persona bella y frágil, tanto como una muñeca.

- ¿Porqué tenías que abandonarme aquí?, ¿Por qué?… ¿Porqué me dejaste solo mamá?.

…

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

…

- Naminé.- llamó Axel, el atractivo pelirrojo de mirada esmeralda.

- ¿Si amo?.

- Llama a Demyx, necesito hablar con él.

La rubia asintió y salió de la habitación susurrando un débil "Con permiso".

- Esto es una estúpidez…-susurró.

- ¿Me llamaste Axel?.- Preguntó Demyx respirando agitadamente para recuperarse de la carrera que pegó para llegar pronto.

- Explícame el asunto de las deudas del señor Striffe.- pidió el pelirrojo.

- Desapareció hace años. Quizás lo hizo a propósito, o tal vez sea culpa de algunos cobradores. La policía nunca dio con él.- respondió el rubio dando vueltas en la silla giratoria.

- ¿Tiene familia a la que podamos cobrarle el dinero?

- Sólo un hijo, pero tiene dieciséis años.

- ¿Dieciséis años? ¿Hace cuantos años desapareció Cloud?

- 8.- Respondió una tercera voz entrando a la habitación.

- Zexion, ¿Aprenderás a tocar alguna vez mi puerta?.- mencionó Axel al notar la presencia de otro de sus mejores amigos de la infancia.

- No.- dijo cortante.- Recobrando el tema, este chico, el hijo de Striffe, ¿Qué harás?.

- Puedes traerlo a trabajar aquí, como sirviente tal vez.- opinó Demyx enganchándose a un brazo de Zexion.- Que cubra la deuda de su padre.

- ¿El mocoso se crió solo?.- preguntó Axel sorprendido.

- No sé porqué nunca lo llevaron a un orfanato, y nunca vino nadie más a cuidar de él.- Respondió Zexion.- Si quieres traerlo a trabajar, aprovecha, las vacaciones de verano están por comenzar.

- ¿Dejar que un chiquillo trabaje aquí en vacaciones?.- susurró el de mirada esmeralda para sí mismo.- Bueno, de alguna manera debe pagarme la familia de los Striffe.

- ¿De verdad lo harás?.- cuestionó Demyx sorprendido.- Es un chico de dieciséis años Axel.

- ¡Naminé!.- gritó Axel ignorando por completo a su amigo.

La rubia tocó la puerta, y entró susurrando: "con permiso". Guardó silencio hasta escuchar las órdenes del "amo".

- Contacta al hijo de Striffe, …¿Cúal es su nombre?

- Roxas Striffe, vive en Holow Bastion. Dile que se presente en cuanto termine clases.

- Si.- murmuró y salió de la habitación después de hacer una reverencia.

- ¿Roxas?… ¿Dónde escuché ese nombre?

- ¡Zexion lo acaba de decir!.- dijo Demyx.

…

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

…

Itsuke: Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, fue un tanto difícil escribir el primer capitulo.

Pharae: Casi ella escribió este capitulo, más de la mitad como habíamos acordado.

Itsuke: Si, me puso a escribir más de lo que debía. Pero no me molesta, estoy acostumbrada a que abuse de mi.

Pharae: Se hace la mártir, ignórenla.

Itsuke: Púdrete Mar.

Pharae: Si mi vida, bien, esperamos reviews para saber su opinión sobre el fanfic.

Itsuke: Claro, las críticas son bien recibidas. También las correcciones.

Pharae: Más que nada las correcciones, Itsuke no quedó muy conforme con el capitulo, yo si.

Itsuke: Venga, vamonos ya.

Pharae: Se acaba la batería de tu mac.

Itsuke: eeeeh… Les dejo un link de profile, si alguien desea pasarse por ahí.

Pharae: Descarada.

Itsuke: Siempre lo he sido. En fin, ¡Nos vamos!

Pharae: No olviden dejar sus reviews y animarnos a continuar la historia.

Itsuke: Mil gracias por leernos.

Pharae/Itsuke: ¡Bye-bye~! ¡Kisses 3!

Itsuke Heartless profile:

w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 2 0 5 7 2 3 7 / H e a r t l e s s _ I t s u k e

Hay que quitar los espacios.


End file.
